


The Store That Has Everything

by misreall



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Loki goes to get something at his favorite bookstore





	The Store That Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Angry Schauzer's Lust Actually Challenge on Tumblr, using the Friends to Lovers trope

 

The shop was close to empty when Loki arrived.  As he had entered another customer was leaving. It appeared to be a golem of some sort, its features - mostly hidden by a deep hood- were fleshy but indistinct, and it smelled of nutmeg, wet dirt, and ink.

There was a flat package wrapped in brown paper and string tucked beneath its massive arm.  The string was simple twine, tied with an equally simple knot, so he took no interest. It could be anything from a recipe book for creatures that were only able to digest silicon to a collection of erotic etchings imbued with a rare magic that would convince their observer that they were in fact taking part in the sensual, impossibly contorted debauchery.

Regular customers knew that the more… peregrine and potentially dangerous purchases were tied with special knots;  palomars, constrictors, blood loops, the Jack Ketch, sometimes.

The strings themselves had meaning as well, with different colors signifying the type of power and level of danger.

Loki firmly expected that the item he was here to retrieve on his current visit would be wrapped in black rope that was fortified with silver, with enough elaborate entwining done to create a veritable shibari of security about the volume.  All ending in a gordian knot.

And wrapped in the same plain brown paper, just like every other purchase.

Nailgate’s Rare Books, Bindery, and Restorations prided themselves on having whatever their discerning custom - ie, those who were clever enough to find where the store was currently located - might desire.  

For a price.

Normally by mid-day there was a small crowd meandering through the store. Today there were only a handful.  Some of them were temporary residents, having been caught in the shop when it shifted location in spite of the staff members plainly calling for closing time.  Those customers would find corners to curl up in and would live off of the too strong coffee and slightly stale cookies that were supplied as a courtesy by the management, doing their ablutions in the public convenience, spending their time reading until they either found a way to get home in one of the books or the store wandered to somewhere close to their own world.

For Loki it had never been a problem.  There was not a world from which he could not reach Asgard.  At least, not yet. And he would be lying if he said that the thought of finding one was a bit of a thrill.

But not today.  Today he was all about business.

The creature that manned the information desk, the same creature that had worked there since Loki’s first visit to Nailgate’s centuries before, was a void.  Literally. A humanoid shape that had been punched out of the universe where not even stars could be seen.

It’s name was a high, keening noise that made cold blooded creatures faint and warm blooded ones weep.  Those beings who had no blood seemed fine with it.

Esther called it “Whistle,” so Loki did as well.

“Good … afternoon?” 

It nodded at him.  Afternoon was close enough, although the world they were on appeared to have no sun so who could say?

“Yes, good afternoon, Whistle.  I am here to check on the item I left about a decade ago.  Esther said it would be done about now.”

It gave him a polite nod and looked down into a small wooden file at a variety of work orders.  Some were printed by computer and looked brand new, others were on types of skin, wood, cloth even, all in different scripts.  After a few moments it found his.

After reading it, Whistle ‘looked’ at him.  It emptied the knowledge from the page into him and he knew that the grimoire he had given to them for repair was almost complete and would be ready in an hour.  Also, Esther had said that if he wanted to come down to her workroom to see her finish up she would welcome the company.

“Thank you,” he said, passing behind the counter to the stairwell, knowing that it was extremely rare and flattering that he was offered or even allowed to visit the workrooms.

But then, he and Esther had been friends for ages.  From his first visit as a young practitioner sneaking down these very stairs whilst his mother, Frigga, had been visiting with the owner, The Nailgate of Nailgate.  Esther had been an apprentice at the time, either the same age as he was - about six hundred, or possibly sixteen, he was never certain which Realm she was from. 

Of course, back then Esther had been an asexual being called Noom, with fairy wings and hair that could grasp items and even perform simple tasks with them.  In the interceding years Noom had become a Vanir male named Sern who had been a shameless practical joker who Loki had taught to dance, a pair of twins who answered to Dara and Lulana who had taught him to play three handed chess, and a female fire giantess who had been unable to pronounce her own name and had hated being what she was because it was hard for her to not set everything in the store alight.

Loki been her hands on the rebinding of a few spellbooks in return for her allowing him to take a sample of her burning blood for future uses.

But for a long time now Esther had been just Esther, almost Asgardian in her height, with her soft, brown butter colored skin and shining, mahogany braid.  He smiled at the sight of her bent over his ancient, corrupt book, giving a last buff to the dragon leather cover.

Although even then the same magic that had changed her so many times had altered her more subtly here, since he had seen her ten years before.  Her elegant fingers now each had an extra joint - most useful for her work, and one of her pale grey eyes was now entirely copper. 

The tail was also new.  But it must remind her of Noom’s hair, since she was using the spaded tip to stir what was, if he knew her and he did, probably her tenth cup of coffee for that day.

When she had become Esther things had changed between them, though she either refused to see it or she feared it.  Either could be true. The entire time of their … friendship (an odd word for Loki to apply to any of his relationships), she had been solitary, working on her art and giving little else to herself, so she was shy and had little experience outside of this room and almost none outside of the store.   

For a long time Loki had accepted it, but ten years of thinking, and wasting his effort on less interesting lovers had set his resolve.

Without looking up she motioned him over, “Take a look, highness.  The color is about to change.”

“I told you, Loki,” he said, leaning his walking stick on her counter and hanging his suede coat on the many armed hat stand next to the door.  

The small workroom had changed once Esther had finished her apprenticeship and become a master but not since then.  Everything was orderly, with thousands of tools for her work, some in silver, some gold, some carved from wood, a few in iron with carefully wrapped handles to keep the cruel metal from poisoning what was still her essentially fae blood.  The wooden floor was stained by dyes, inks, and acids. Her high stool was plain but had a lovely silk cushion that was the one bit of decor in the space.

That and a photo of Esther when she had first become Esther and him, arms around each other’s shoulders, laughing at The Nailgate as he recorded their image with the funny device that had been left behind by a confused Midgardian who had wandered into the store by mistake and had left at a brisk run.  It was stuck to the wall with a leather tack and had been charmed to never fade nor tear.

He leaned over her shoulder, taking in her familiar smell of lemons from her hair and old books from those intriguing fingers, and watched as the dye started to transform the cover from the solid red from the solitary, ancient drake scale it had been made from to a deep green that still showed the detail of the plate, and would match the other volumes in his library.

“Beautiful as ever,” he breathed into her ear.  “The book as well.”

She turned on her stool and looked up at him, her full lips quirking with irritation, but her voice had a slight quaiver, “I have told you before, highness, that it is unkind to flirt with me since I do not know how to reciprocate.”

 

Esther felt herself lean towards him even as her words were meant to pull away.  Her friend. Her one friend who was not part of the shop. Her beautiful, beautiful friend with his cruel streak and his eyes that begged to be loved.

“Shall I show you?” Loki asked.  “Is that why you invited me here, finally?”

“No,” she started to turn away.

“No?” he looked down and Esther followed his gaze.  Her tail - still quite new as it had only appeared a few months before when she had been repairing the gilt on scroll from the earliest history of the dark elves and their discovery of the Aether - had other ideas.  It had wrapped itself about Loki’s thigh and was winding tighter so she was pulled off of her seat and against him. He took her about the waist to hold her up. “I think, my lovely friend, that your clever mind has been outvoted by your needy body,” he purred into her ear, and the love she had long had for her friend, and the lust that had begun when she had been in her last form became a tangible thing demanding life and expression.

When she had become a fire giant, Cr’askormanka, she had found herself attracted to Loki, but when she had been in that form she had also realized the truth about her friend that he did not know about himself.  Yet. 

It was one of the many ironies of her life that when she had fallen into wild desire for the first time in her long life it was with a Jotun and she was what she was.  They were quite likely to destroy each other by doing as little as holding hands! Fortunately he had not shared her feelings and that form had not lasted very long.

Alas, Esther seemed to want him even more.

And he wanted her.

He moaned softly, the sound brushing her uptilted lips, “If you will not let me have you, I fear you must stop your own ministrations,” he said.  

A thrill shot through her body as she felt her tail gently stroking the thick, slightly throbbing bulge in his leather trews.  Between her legs there was an answering pulse, a wanting pull as she flooded with wet and warmth.

She changed her answer, “Yes.  Show me.”

HIs lips brushing firmly, teasingly, on her’s as he put a firm hand to the back of her neck so he could move her as he willed.  “Open,” his voice was all requirement and no friendship, with a firm bite her jaw when she hesitated, “open to me.”

He kissed the spot he had hurt and when she gasped he was as quick as any cobra, covering her mouth and taking her with his tongue, lazily exploring the inside of her lips, the delicate flesh of her own tongue, whilst his free hand wrapped about the part of her tail that was touching him and began to stroke it in time with it’s ever firmer rubbing of his cock.

No one had ever touched that part of her, even she had not touched it herself, since it was still so strange.  It was terribly sensitive. “You’re hurting me,” she managed to say around his mouth.

“No, I’m not,” he said, and then she could feel his seidr gathering.  For anyone less experienced it would be dangerous for him to use his magic in her workroom, but she trusted Loki.  “Nor am I now.”

The feel of his hand on her tail was now matched by the feel of his magic cupping her, under her skirt, with long, graceful fingers trailing between her fingers, teasing and gathering wetness. If felt so good, so soft, so sweet.

With no warning it plunged into her.

Her skin flushed with embarrassment at the sound of her groan and the sound of the wet.  Her tail whipped out of his hand, unscrolling quickly from his leg, where it unfurled to it’s full height behind her head.  

Loki smiled against her lips, “That is adorable… You are so shy, sweetheart…  Or did I hurt you?”

“Yes,” she lied.

“Then let me kiss it better,” he said, and in moment he had knelt, the same seidr that had fondled and invaded her gone, taking her panties with them, “Now, did I hurt you here?”  He licked along the seam of her sex as she squirmed, not sure if she was pulling away. “Or here?” He took her clitoris gently between his lips and suckled at it so she forgot what she was doing and began to push forward, “Or was it somewhere more secret?” 

One of his fingers toyed at her opening and then tenderly entered her, and then pulled free, and then again, “Is that hurting?  You sound like you are in terrible pain, my sweet friend. Shall I stop? Do you want me to stop?”

Esther felt herself gasp, bereft of his beautiful mouth making her feel too much, of his splendid finger playing with her.  “Please… more. Please…”

“Do you want me to fuck you with my hand, with my mouth, sweet friend?  To take you the rest of the way? Or do you want this?” Whilst servicing her, Loki had pulled out his cock, which stood proud and thick, a jewel of wet glinting on it’s tip.

He stared into her eyes as he began to lazily stroke himself and then blew on her cunt, which spasmed, trying to find something to hold on to.

“Yes…” she said weakly, practically weeping.

Rather than standing, Loki wrapped his hands about her hips and lowered her slowly.  The thickness of his member was a shock, and he effortlessly held her in place as she grew soft about him, loving the stretching and Esther was embarrassed to feel herself trying to wiggle down for more.

“You can only have it all if you are a good girl for me,” he chided like a disappointed school master, his deep voice now thrumming through his flesh into her’s, vibrating and sending her to the edge of her climax.  

He lowered her inch by inch, letting her grow used to him, letting her grow to want more, until he was bottomed out on her, and her knees were trembling about his thighs with both a bite of pain matched by long throbs of pleasure as her body tried in vain to pull him further in.

Still holding her hips, Loki now began to lift her up and down, using her to pleasure himself, using himself as her toy at the same time.  “Kiss me,” he ordered.

Esther grasped his long, wild hair, her extra-jointed fingers able to reach through the great mass to pull him to her, now invading his body, her tongue as wild to find his secrets as his phallus was to discover her’s.  She rocked back and forth within the lifting and settling pace he had set for them, now making him moan as wildly as she did.

Her thighs began to open and close about him, sweat rolling down them to join the rest of the marks they had made on the floor.  It was too much, she thought. He wanted too much.

As if in her thoughts, Loki said, “I want everything.  All of it.  Get it all out, my sweet girl, give everything to me...” he thrust hard upwards with each word, the slight illusion of control her gripping legs about him had given her gone, and her voice, never strong, cracked as she screamed, as she fell back into a place of utter pleasure and emptiness.

Loki held her upright even as the contractions of her cunt about him left his last three thrusts almost too deep, jagged, and rough, and he found himself finishing with a cry, wrapping his arms about Esther so they were an untieable knot.

  
  



End file.
